Il ne fallait pas
by Alyssa7
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy...à la base Narcissa Black...que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle épouse Lucius et que sa vie prenne un tel tournant...n'était-ce pas pour oublier quelque chose...ou quelqu'un...one shot


One shot

Résum : Narcissa Malfoy…personnage difficile à sonder…mais pourquoi avoir épouser Lucius Malfoy? N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose derrière tout ça…quelque chose pour tenter d'oublier…

Disclamer : Nah...nothing for me...sauf cette histoire que j'aime bien...

Note : Bah...lisez...aimez...et reviewez!

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures. Le ciel noir s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête, étalant fièrement ses étoiles en guise de décoration. Il fallait tout de même s'avouer que c'était rassurant de les savoir au-dessus en pensant que peut-être étaient-elles là pour veiller sur vous.

Il entendait la neige crissée sous chacun de ses pas. Quelques gros flocons continuaient de tomber du ciel et venaient se déposer dans ses cheveux noirs ébènes. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'habiller plus chaudement car le vent frisquet de décembre s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de son petit manteau et son écharpe de Griffondor ne lui procurait de la chaleur qu'au niveau du cou.

Autour de lui les lumières dans les maisons étaient pratiquement toutes allumées et on pouvait sentir une certaine euphorie et allégresse s'échapper des demeures. Après tout c'était Noël et les familles se réunissaient pour les festivités... Mais lui, il était seul. Il marchait seul alors que tout le monde était entouré de ses proches, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'aux cadeaux les attendant sous le sapin et au festin qui les attendait.

Bien sûr les Potter l'avait invité à rester, mais il ne voulait pas troubler leur soirée. Après tout il ne faisait pas parti de cette famille, bien qu'on ne cessait de lui répéter que oui. Il ne voulait pas être le mouton noir, une fois de plus, qui viendrait troubler le paysage.

Ça faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il déambulait sans avoir de but précis. Mais en relevant les yeux il réalisa qu'il était revenu là. À chaque année c'était la même chose. Il finissait par passer dans _cette_ rue...devant _cette_ maison. C'était comme si c'était un automatisme, même si à chaque fois il se disait que c'était la dernière place où il voudrait se retrouver.

S'il avait quitter cette maison 1 an et demi au par avant ce n'était pas pour rien. Il ne leur ressemblait pas. Il était différent. Il ne voulait surtout pas leur ressembler. Mais pourtant ce soir il se tenait là, à quelques pas, distinguant les carreaux de la salle à manger illuminés par la lueur des bougies.

Non, il ne regrettait pas d'être parti. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'était le froid que cela avait jeté entre lui et les autres membres de sa famille. Certes pour la majorité ce n'était pas vraiment une perte mais il y en avait tout de même d'autres avec qui il s'entendait bien. Mais ayant déshonoré sa famille, il était évident que si quelqu'un était surpris à avoir une conversation outre composée de sarcasmes ou de reproches avec lui, ce ne serait pas long que son nom serait aussi effacé de la lignée des Blacks.

Sans s'en rendre compte il était arrivé devant la maison. Le grand sapin sur le devant du terrain lui bloquait la vue de ce qui se passait dans le salon, mais la porte se trouvait juste devant lui. Il ne suffisait que d'avancer dans l'allée enneigée et il se retrouverait prêt à frapper. Mais jamais il ne le ferait. Jamais pour rien au monde il serait prêt à retomber dans cet enfer.

Puis avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de s'esquiver la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une tornade blonde qui claqua la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber mollement dans les petites marches en ciments recouvertes de blanc. Il savait bien qu'il s'agissait de sa cousine, Narcissa. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était s'il devait aller la voir ou pas.

Avant qu'il ne « trahisse » sa famille c'était une de rares personnes à qui il pouvait se confier. C'était elle qui avait su la première qu'il avait l'intention de voler de ses propres ailes même si cela lui en coûtait sa réputation au sain des familles de sang pur. Mais c'était aussi elle qui lui avait le plus manqué. Et pourtant en l'espace de quelques semaines leurs liens s'étaient détérioré au point qu'on n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'il avait déjà été dans la même famille. Pourtant quand il croisait son regard, le rares fois où elle le regardait, il y avait cette lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et s'aperçut que son corps était secoué de sanglots. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et il aurait tout aussi bien pu continuer son chemin mais la laisser seule dans cet état aurait été l'attitude d'un Black et c'était de loin ce à quoi il voulait le moins ressembler.

Il fit donc quelques pas et avança jusqu'à elle, tranquillement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Je les déteste! –Dit-elle soudainement avec un excès de rage.

Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait vu ou pas, ce qu'il savait c'était que la haine qui la tenaillait semblait aussi forte que celle qu'il avait déjà ressenti à l'égard de sa famille avant de se transformer en indifférence.

-Égoïstes! Tout ce qu'ils voient c'est les intérêts qu'ils y gagnent! Je les déteste! Ils n'avaient pas le droit! Ils ne peuvent pas me contrôler! Ils veulent diriger ma vie! Mais pourquoi? –dit-elle soudain, redevenant lasse et se laissant à nouveau molle, la tête perdue dans les mains.

Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était là.

-Narcissa...-dit-il doucement.

Elle releva les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qui se trouvait devant elle. Il se serait plutôt attendu à un renvoi mais elle se leva plutôt d'un bond et alla se blottir dans ses bras.

-Sirius…ils ne peuvent pas faire ça...dis-le moi...que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve...ils n'avaient pas le droit de décider pour moi...qu'est-ce que je vais faire? –dit-elle tout en pleurant au creux de son épaule.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle racontait mais elle semblait bouleversée comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler.

-Je ne veux pas! Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de devoir l'épouser! Comment pouvaient-ils imaginer que je pourrais un jour aimer un monstre comme lui?

Épouser? Mais de quoi parlait-elle...?

-Je voulais une famille. Je voulais des enfants. Je voulais me faire aimer. Je voulais aimer...je ne veux pas de lui...je ne veux pas avoir à partager le même lit que Lucius Malfoy...

-Quoi? –demanda-t-il en la repoussant un peu pour voir son visage.

-Ils m'ont promise à lui! –Dit-elle en continuant de laisser les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Comment ont-ils pu Sirius?

-Parce que ce que toi tu penses ils s'en contre-fiche. –dit-il avec haine en regardant en direction de la maison.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et constata qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer mais les larmes coulaient tout de même le long de ses joues satinées. Ses yeux si bleus voilé par l'eau d'où se reflétait une douleur immensurable. Elle secouait la tête comme si elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai tout en grelottant. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se couvrir avant de sortir et sa petite robe noir n'était pas adéquate, permettant aux doux flocons de venir se déposés sur ses épaules nacrées.

Il ôta son petit veston et lui déposa sur les épaules en la menant vers les escaliers où ils s'assirent tous deux, blotti l'un contre l'autre pour garder leur chaleur.

-Ça faisait longtemps...-dit-elle au bout d'un moment en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Oui...je pensais ne plus te connaître. –Dit-il, surpris d'avoir vraiment exprimé ce à quoi il avait pensé un peu plus tôt.

-Je sais...comme si le sang qui coulait dans nos veines était différent...-compléta-t-elle en le regardant.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute ou de la tienne...-essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

-Non...à cause d'une famille qui accorde trop d'importance à des choses inutiles...une famille qui m'oblige à épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas! –Dit-il avec un nouveau regain de rage en tournant la tête brusquement pour fixer un point au loin.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait plus son mot à dire. Autrement il en aurait été différemment mais il ne faisait plus parti de cette famille.

-Je préfèrerais encore mourir que de devoir faire semblant de l'aimer...-dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Viens avec moi...-dit-il sans réfléchir et réalisant comment ce qu'il venait de dire était stupide.

-Quoi? –demanda-t-elle en se retournant, une petite étincelle s'étant rallumée dans ses yeux.

-Non c'était stupide...-dit-il.

-Je veux partir avec toi Sirius! Tu es ma seule chance. Emmène-moi avec toi! –Dit-elle soudain dans un élan désespéré.

Il la regarda et soudain senti son cœur fondre. Comment pourrait-il résister à autant de détresse...et de beauté.

-D'accord...allez va prendre tes affaires!

-Non je n'ai besoin de rien...partons...maintenant! –Dit-elle en le prenant par la main et l'entraînant.

Il se laissa emporter et se mit à courir avec elle dans la neige réellement comme s'ils se sauvaient. Au bout d'un moment, par contre, il trébucha et se retrouva affalé de tout son long dans la poudre blanche, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Tout deux ne purent s'empêcher de rire comme deux enfants.

Il se mit à rouler, l'embarquant dans son jeu et provoquant un tourbillon de neige autour d'eux. C'était comme si le temps autour d'eux s'était figé, les laissant profiter d'un de ces rares moments où on oublie tout.

Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta de tourner et elle en fit ainsi. Il réalisa qu'elle se trouvait juste par-dessus lui. Il sentait une de ses longues mèches de cheveux blonds venir onduler dans son cou. Il voyait les minuscules flocons qui s'étaient déposés dans ses cils. Il sentait son souffle chaud contre son visage. Et soudain sans qu'il ne sut comment, il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était comme si tout à coup son coup venait de manquer un battement, comme si tout chamboulait devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne veuille rien faire pour arrêter la tempête qui se débattait dans son cœur. C'était maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'elle et lui ça n'avait jamais été pareil d'avec les autres.

Au bout d'un moment elle se décolla de lui et le regarde d'un air déchiré et perturbé.

-Non...Sirius...je...on aurait pas du...-dit-elle en se relevant précipitamment.

-Mais...

-Non...on ne peut pas faire ça...on n'a pas le droit...-dit-elle en replaçant hâtivement sa robe et ajustant le veston sur ses épaules. –C'était juste un accident...-dit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

-Narcissa...-dit-il en la retenant par la bras et la retournant vers lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard chagriné.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu penses? –Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. 

-Non...dit-elle finalement en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes vraiment?

-Je...non...je ne crois pas...dit-elle toujours en regardant le tapis blanc.

-Alors viens avec moi...

-Je ne peux pas...-dit-elle en détournant le regard. Comme toi tu ne peux pas revenir chez les Blacks...-conclut-elle en le fixant intensément où un certain désespoir s'était glissé dans ses yeux.

-Mais...-

-Mais tu es mon cousin Sirius, on ne peut pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une inconnue. –Dit-elle, presque en criant, ses yeux s'embuant légèrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça change? Ce qui s'est passé? –demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, n'y comprenant rien.

-Non...non...mais... –elle poussa un soupir de douleur et prit ses mains dans les siennes. – Nous ne pouvons juste pas Sirius...je ne peux pas t'aimer, je n'ai pas le droit et toi tu ne l'a pas plus que moi. Je n'essaye pas de te dire qu'on peut s'empêcher mais c'est quelque chose à laquelle il ne faut pas s'accrocher car on sait tout aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ça ne ferait que nous détruire. C'est avec toi que je voudrais passer mes nuits, c'est contre toi que je voudrais me blottir mais nous sommes allés trop loin...Nous avons goûté à quelque chose qui ne nous était pas permis, alors maintenant vaut mieux oublier...

-Viens quand même avec moi...-la supplia-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête et s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et où il sentit quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux à elle pour venir sécher sur ses lèvres à lui. Puis elle lui jeta un dernier regard et partit en direction de la maison des Blacks.

Bien sûr ce soir-là, il avait pensé à la rattrapé, mais à quoi est-ce que ça aurait servi? Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison et que ce qu'il avait voulu c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait obtenir, même si cela le déchirait de l'admettre. Elle aussi l'avait compris, bien avant lui...et c'était pourquoi elle attendait l'enfant de Lucius Malfoy plutôt que le sien...

Voilà...c'est fini...juste une petite fic toute courte...en fait je pourrais pas trop dire pourquoi c'est deux personnages... au début j'avais pensé à Lily et Rémus mais finalement j'ai opté pour ces deux personnages puisque de toute évidence ce pouvait être plausible...enfin...vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!

Bisous

Alyssa


End file.
